A so-called community service is known in which users arrange characters in a virtual space each of which operated by a different user in order to communicate with each other. For example, in such a virtual space, a position and posture of a character corresponding to a particular user change in accordance with an operation by the user through operation means of a user's terminal and communication with other users is executed through a chat function or the like.